For The Spirit (Encouragement)
by Dazelf
Summary: Kyuhyun yang ingin Hyungnya, Donghae mengikuti Kompetisi... Inilah yang mereka lakukan /Lee Donghae! Cho Kyuhyun/ Brothership/ Kalau ingin baca, silahkan!/Happy Reading


**::For The Spirit::**

Main Cast : Lee(Cho) Donghae & Cho Kyuhyun & Other

Genre : Brothership

Oneshoot

Disclaimer:

Ff ini murni milik saya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain, Donghae & Kyuhyun milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan. Saya hanya pinjam nama.

Please, Don't Copast ^^

If Don't Like… Don't Read !

.

^..Happy Reading..^

.

.

Sebuah kesenangan sendiri ketika kita melakukan sesuatu yang sangat kita sukai. Sama dengan seorang siswa yang tengah sibuk sendiri di dalam kelas seninya, didepannya terdapat kanvas yang sudah terdapat sedikit cat warna berbeda-beda disana. Tangannya memegang sebuah kuas untuk digoreskannya ke kanvas itu.

Hanya dia seorang diri didalam ruangan itu karena memang waktu kelas seni telah selesai dan seluruh siswa disekolahnya pun sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing.. tapi apa ada yang salah ketika kita ingin melukis tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain, mungkin kelas menjadi tempat paling tepat untuk tak bertenu orang sekitar yang akan melihat juga didukung karena sekolah tak pernah melarang siswanya tetap tinggal.

Donghae,sebut saja itu nama siswa berjenis kelamin Namja yang dengan santainya melukis sesuatu di dalam kelas seninya.

Ditengah sibuknya ia melukis sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinganya terdengar menggema di ruangan yang ia tempati.

"Hey pewaris Lee Corp" kata suara itu, berasal dari seorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas seni yang juga kelasnya.

Donghae tak menghiraukan perkataan itu juga tak menoleh, ia tetap meneruskan acara melukisnya tanpa tau kalau orang yang baru saja menyapanya kali ini mendekat padanya.

"Melukis macam apa kau ini" kata orang itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kanvas yang Donghae lukis.

"Aku bicara padamu bodoh" merasa bahwa perkataan yang dikatakan orang itu terlalu tak sopan, Donghaepun menghentikan goresan kuas di kanvas, menatap orang didepannya dengan santai.

"Apa maumu, sekolah sudah selesai tapi masih saja datang" kata Donghae tapi orang didepannya malah tertawa.

"Tak suka aku kemari?" tanya orang itu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum evil.

"Aku selalu tak suka jika datangnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan awal sapaan seperti itu, ingin menantang? Panggilan _Hyung_-pun hilang" ucap Donghae tak lagi memandang Orang didepannya yang dipanggilnya Cho Kyuhyun melainkan mengambil seluruh peralatan melukisnya, berniat membersihkan dan berkemas.

Ia tak akan bisa melanjutkan lukisan yang ia buat jika sudah Kyuhyun datang dan berkata demikian seperti sekarang.

Donghae tau apa tujuan seorang Cho Kyuhyun pemilik sekolah yang ia tempati mendatanginya dengan sapaan seperti Kyuhyun menjadi Ketua geng sedang ia sebagai orang yang akan dibulinya.

"Kau tau, aku lebih suka seperti ini, semangatku bertambah untuk mengalahkanmu di kompetisi nanti" jawab Kyuhyun tak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan Donghae tetapi melihat sebuah kertas yang tertempel di jendela, sebuah pengumuman kompetisi untuk siswa jurusan seni.

"Ahh, itu 5 hari lagi kurasa, Aku tak akan mencari masalah denganmu kali ini. Tapi perjanjian kalah menang akan terjadi" Kata Kyuhyun lalu berlalu dari hadapan Donghae, keluar dari kelas itu meninggalkan Donghae yang kembali sendiri yang mulai menyampirkan tas di bahunya.

"Aku akan menang Kyuhyun bodoh" gumam Donghae lalu ikut melangkah kakinya keluar kelas juga menguncinya setelah ia diluar. Ia pengurus kelas seni jadi ia yang tentu saja memegang kunci dari kelas, kehebatan dia menjadi dapat lebih leluasa.

Langkah kaki Donghae membawanya ke arah gerbang sekolah, tetapi ia berbelok ke tempat parkir sekolahnya terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil mobil kesayangannya.

"Selamat bertemu di kompetisi Mr. Lee" Donghae berdecak ketika mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kyuhyun melintas didepannya, melambaikan tangannya yang ia keluarkan melalui kaca. Tanpa buang waktu ia berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengecek apapun dari mobilnya. Dan…

"CHO KYUHYUN! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENGALAHKANMU" Teriak Donghae yang kesal melihat ban mobil belakangnya tak memiliki udara. Donghae mengetik nomor Kyuhyun lalu menelponnya.

'_Yeo_-….'

Belum sempat orang seberang menyapa, Donghae kembali berteriak.

"AKU PASTIKAN BANMU AKAN BERNASIB SAMA CHO KYUHYUN"

Membuat orang diseberang menjauhkan telinganya dan tertawa keras. Donghae yang mendengar semakin kesal dan memutuskan sambungan beralih menelpon rumahnya, menyuruh supir keluarganya untuk menjemputnya. Setelah itu ia menghentakkan kakinya melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sekolah tentu saja sudah sangat sunyi karena tak ada siswa lagi yang tinggal, teriakan Donghaepun tak akan ada masalah tetapi apakah seorang guru harus pulang cepat?

Baru saja 2 wanita yang berprofesi sebagai guru di sekolah itu akan pulang dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Niat mereka yang akan masuk kedalam mobil berhenti sesaat ketika Donghae yang tadi berteriak.

"Mereka, kapan bisa berhenti?" salah satu seorang guru tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sampai mereka bisa lulus dari sekolah ini dan aku berharap sekolah mereka selanjutnya akan lebih damai tanpa pertengkaran mereka" balas guru yang satunya lagi.

"Sekolah inipun sebenarnya sudah damai. Aku berharap kompetisi tak pernah ada untuk kelas seni"

.

.

.

"Kelas seni ada kompetisi lagi minggu ini?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saat ibunya bertanya padanya tentang Kompetisi.

"Kau tak melakukannya kan?" tanya ibunya kembali, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan nyengir.

"Baru saja aku membuat ban belakangnya bocor" jawab Kyuhyun dengan biasa membuat ibunya hanya bisa membalasnya dengan pukulan ringan dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Apapun itu, dia masih saudaramu Kyuhyun! Aku pikir supir sedang menjemput" kata ibunya lalu berlalu menuju dapur. Sedang Kyuhyun sendiri mengusap-usap kepalanya dan masih tetap duduk menonton televisi yang baru saja ia hidupkan.

Donghae yang baru saja sampai dirumah segera berjalan kearah dapur untuk menemui ibunya tanpa ingin tau siapa yang sedang berada duduk disofa depan televisi, Kyuhyun pun yang mendengar derap langkah juga tak mau membalikkan badannya hanya untuk melihat.

"Ibu, mobilku berada disekolah, isshh Kyuhyun" kata Donghae saat ia sudah berada di depan ibunya. Ibu Kyuhyun juga.

"Ibu tau, nanti akan ibu suruh supir yang mengurusnya, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dan ganti baju dulu dikamar" ucap ibunya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Donghae yang kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sedang Kyuhyun yang ternyata mendengar dari jarak yang dibilang sedikit jauh itu menahan tawa sendiri.

Cho Kyuhyun & Cho Donghae, mungkin banyak yang bingung hubungan mereka apa.. sebut saja begini, Ibu mereka adalah ibu dari Donghae dan ayah mereka adalah ayah dari Kyuhyun, jadi secara langsung mereka sekarang adalah saudara.

Tak ada sama sekali kelakuan marah keluar dari mereka masing-masing, Kyuhyun yang menerima ibunya yang telah meninggal digantikan posisinya oleh ibu Donghae yang nyatanya baik padanya juga Donghae yang sama menerima Ayahnya yang telah meninggal digantikan posisinya oleh ayah Kyuhyun yang juga sangat baik padanya.

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu harus bersyukur karena tak perlu melihat penolakan dari anak-anak mereka. Tetapi ada sedikit yang terlalu bisa dikatakan lucu yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae ketika kelas seni tingkatan mereka sekarang dimana mereka menjadi teman kelas melakukan Kompetisi untuk Uji Kebolehan dan itu akan menjadi warna tersendiri di dalam keluarga itu juga sekolah mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

"Lee Donghae!" Teriakan Kyuhyun itu mengawali pagi dimana ia akan berangkat kesekolahnya,

"_Waeyo_, kyu?" ibunya yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun keluar menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sekarang mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku berangkat naik apa bu!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi tetapi kali ini untuk memberi tau eommanya, Ia menunjuk ban depannya yang sudah bernasib sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada mobil Donghae kemarin. Kyuhyun kesal karena ia tak tau harus berangkat sekolah naik apa karena ayah dan juga Donghae sendiri sudah berangkat sedari tadi.

"Kau bisa naik bus, ibu akan memberimu uang lebih hari ini. Tak apa kan? Salahmu sendiri juga kenapa kemarin mengerjai _Hyung_mu itu" kata ibunya lalu memberikan uang pada Kyuhyun.

"Cepat! Kau mau terlambat?" ucap ibunya kembali menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk cepat.

"Aku pergi bu" pamit Kyuhyun mencium pipi kiri ibunya itu lalu pergi meninggalkan halaman rumahnya dengan sedikit berlari…

#SkipTime

"Hey, bagaimana rasanya naik bus Cho Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi menatap tajam Donghae yang tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Kalah kau" kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Donghae tertawa, "Percaya diri sekali, Kau yang akan kalah"

"Aishh, kau menantangku sekarang!" balas Kyuhyun lalu dengan sengaja ia menyenggol kanvas yang berada di depan Donghae hingga terjatuh dan menumpahkan cat warna yang berada di palet karena kanvas tersebut.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae bangun dari duduknya dan berteriak tepat didepan muka Kyuhyun, seluruh penghuni kelas yang daritadi tak terlalu memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang datang dan disapa oleh Donghae.

Karena teriakan Donghae berhasil membuat seluruhnya memandang mereka kaget, sepertinya mereka akan melihat pertikaian besar lagi sekarang. Dapat mereka lihat Kyuhyun yang mengangkat tangannya didepan .. "Aku tak sengaja" katanya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali lalu berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Donghae menatap tajam Kyuhyun, dan beralih pada seluruh teman sekelasnya yang masih melihat kearahnya.. "_Mwo_?" bentak Donghae yang membuat refleks merubah posisi duduk mereka dan tak lagi melihat Donghae.

"Ahhh, lukisanku…"gumam Donghae memungut kanvasnya dan melihat apakah cat warna yang tertumpah dari palet mengenai…"Syukurlah" Donghae menghela nafas lega karena lukisannya masih tetap sama sebelum dijatuhkan Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun kembali saat ia ingat bahwa Kyuhyun pagi ini tak membawa mobilnya sendiri… tertawa dalam hati ia mulai berkata "Cho Kyuhyun, semoga pulangmu beruntung" kata Donghae dengan sedikit keras karena memang tempat duduk dikelas mereka agak jauh, Donghae yang berada di barisan kedua dari depan dan Kyuhyun yang berada di barisan kedua dari belakang.

"Hey, kau lupa kalau ada ayah! Aku tak mungkin naik bus Lee Donghae." Balas Kyuhyun tapi Donghae malah senyum mengejek.

"Ayah? Setahuku tadi ia ketika berangkat bersamaku masih melajukan mobilnya tanpa masuk ke dalam sekolah. . .Ke kantor Lee Corp mungkin" Kata Donghae santai.

"_Mwo_? _Neo_! Mobilmu juga, kau akan naik bus juga"

"Naik bus apa? Jurusan Lotte World? Mobilku sudah selesai diperbaiki bodoh! Ahh, aku tak sabar ingin mengendarai mobil kesayanganku lagi"ucap Donghae dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat agar Kyuhyun kesal.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat hanya berdecak kesal, ia tak mungkin menumpang di mobil Donghae. Hey, mereka sekarang dalam masa pertengkaran 'untuk' kompetisi. Dan Kyuhyun tak mungkin dengan mudah menghapusnya lalu menjadi baik pada Hyung tirinya itu, terlalu cepat!

Tiba-tiba senyum evil yang selalu mundul dari Kyuhyun saat memiliki pikiran jahil itu keluar dan Donghae melihatnya membuat ia menatap curiga kearah Kyuhyun. "Jangan coba-coba kau, ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Donghae yang lalu berlalu mengejar Kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu melarikan dirinya dari Donghae.

Begitulah setidaknya yang selalu siswa kelas seni lihat di sekolah ini ketika kompetisi akan dilakukan, yang mereka lakukan hanya bisa menonton juga kadang menertawakan tingkah Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang kadang terlalu lucu.

Tetap walau begitu, mereka seringkali terkejut dengan teriakan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Ataupun selebihnya mereka terkejut mendengar teriakan dari Donghae yang sering keluar.

.

.

.

3 Hari Kemudian . . .

Hari dimana kompetisi kelas seni dimulai, Kompetisi pelahir pertengkaran di antara Lee Donghae pewaris tunggal Lee Corp juga Cho Kyuhyun anak tunggal pemilik sekolah, pertengkaran yang menurut siswa lainnya juga beberapa guru adalah pertengkaran yang aneh yang pernah terjadi.

Mereka yang melihatpun tak pernah mempermasalahkan pertengkaran itu karena tau sebab terjadinya, dan mereka tak pernah merusak apapun dari sekolah.

"Sudah siap, Mr. Lee" diantara hiruk pikuk siswa yang tengah mempersiapkan kompetisi, Donghae menyesal karena ia duduk ditempat yang salah, tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun ternyata duduk dibarisan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku akan selalu siap jika itu untuk mengalahkanmu Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Donghae tenang, sejujurnya tenang dalam artian Donghae jika begini mencoba untuk santai dan Optimis untuk mengalahkan Kyuhyun di sebelahnya ini.

"Baiklah, selamat berjuang. Eotte?" Kata Kyuhyun diakhiri tawanya yang semakin membuat Donghae ingin pindah tempat. Tetapi seluruh tempat Kompetisi sudah di isi oleh siswa lainnya.

"Perhatian, Seluruh peserta diharap melakukan persiapan, kompetisi akan dimulai" suara panitia mengintrupsi mereka untuk mulai menyiapkan diri.

"Tema akan dibacakan oleh pemimpin"…

Kompetisi mulai berjalan ketika pemimpin mengambil alih dan menunjukkan tema pada seluruh peserta, seluruh peserta tampak sibuk dengan kanvas, kuas juga palet di tangan mereka tetapi suara tak keluar dari mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Donghaepun terlihat sibuk juga sama dengan yang lain tapi tak lepas dari yang terjadi pada mereka, walau kompetisi berjalanpun sesekali terlihat Donghae maupun Kyuhyun saling memberi tatapan remeh dan juga senyum sinis.

Kompetisi berjalan sampai sekitar sejam lebih, di detik-detik terakhir sudah terlihat beberapa siswa yang telah menyelesaikan lukisan mereka dan mulai membereskan alat-alat mereka.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang malah bersedekap dan menatap kanvas yang sudah menggambarkan sebuah lukisan hasil goresan tangan mereka. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka mulai ketika mereka masuk ke sekolah ini dan masuk ke kelas seni.

Meneliti kah jika ada yang salah? Nyatanya tidak. Mereka terlalu membanggakan lukisan mereka sampai-sampai tak pernah bosan untuk memandangi lukisan mereka sendiri.

Sampai suara peluit pertanda Kompetisi sudah selesai baru mereka mulai beranjak dan membersihkan peralatan mereka berganti duduk di tempat yang sudah tersedia untuk peserta menunggu pengumuman pemenang.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae saat didengarnya suara helaan nafas Donghae.

"Merasa gugup?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghaepun ikut menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sendiri juga pasti gugup bodoh"

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kita akan tau pemenang dari Kompetisi kali ini"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum sinis mereka di dalam hati mereka sama-sama menggumamkan kata yang sama. "Bersiaplah untuk kalah Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae"

"Dan pemenang kompetisi adalah…." Panitia pembaca menjeda perkataannya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi dari pemenang juga peserta lainnya.

"Adalah… Cho Donghae!" Donghae langsung meloncat dari duduknya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia tertawa bahagia karena di kompetisi kali ini ia menang kembali.

Donghae memeletkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun," Aku menang Kyuhyun!" teriak Donghae dan Kyuhyun membalas memeluk Donghae dengan tawa ia berkata "_Chukkae Hyung_!"

Di bagian sudut ruangan …"Nah, aku lebih suka jika mereka terlihat seperti sekarang" salah seorang guru berkata pada guru lain disebelahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang saling memeluk.

"Kau benar, mereka terlihat seperti saudara kandung" sahut guru disebelahnya itu dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum melihat keakraban Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang kembali.

Donghae melepas pelukan itu lalu pergi ke podium untuk mengambil hadiah yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Donghae? Ini adalah kompetisi terakhir di tahun ini" tanya panitia pembawa acara.

"Benarkah? Ini yang terakhir dan aku akan mengatakan satu saja! CHO KYUHYUN, KAU YANG TERHEBAT" teriak Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang mendelik kepadanya.

"Kalian memang yang terhebat! Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya di urutan kedua setelahmu" sahut panitia pembawa acara.

"_Matta_, aku berterimakasih pada Cho Kyuhyun karena permusuhan kita" kata Donghae kembali membuat seluruh peserta juga guru dan panitia tertawa mendengarnya.

Donghae merangkul bahu Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun sudah menaiki podium, pemenang ketiga menjabatkan tangannya pada mereka dan berkata "Selamat! Kalian memang tak bisa dikalahkan, aku akan merindukan pertengkaran kalian setelah ini"

"_Gomawo_" jawab Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan dengan ceria berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa saat ketika kompetisi belum selesai.

"Ayah bangga pada kalian berdua, Selamat" Perkataan itu keluar dari sang pemilik sekolah yang juga ayah mereka.

"Kamsahamnida ayah" salah satu dari mereka menjawab dan menerima Hadiah dari tangan sang ayah.

"Ibu kalian tak bisa datang, temui dia di Rumah" ucap ayah mereka tapi Donghae menjawabnya dengan cepat "Bisa aku membawa Kyuhyun keluar dulu sebelum pulang? Ia harus menempati satu janjinya ayah"

"Terserah kalian" jawab ayah mereka.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari Aula yang dipakai untuk kompetisi.

"Jangan yang mahal _Hyung_" kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai ditempat yang Donghae pilih.

"Apapun, itu perjanjiannya. Kau yang membuat sendiri"

"Mau pesan apa anak muda?" salah satu pelayan mendatangi mereka.

"Aku beli jajangmyung satu dan deobokki lima, ahh juga jus strawberry 2" kata Donghae yang langsung mendapat sahutan dari Kyuhyun

"Ya! _Hyuuuung_…. Jangan begitu" ucap Kyuhyun terdengar merengek ditelinga Donghae..

"Baiklah, baiklah… Deobokki satu saja"

Setelah menulis pesanan mereka, pelayan itu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Ahhh, syukurlah. Pertengkaran kita akhirnya berakhir. keluar kembali tuh Manjamu, dan juga apa kau tak suka aku menjadi keluarga Cho dan mengganti margaku menjadi Cho Donghae" kata Donghae dan dijawab gelengan cepat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu _Hyung_, aku sangat bahagia kau sudah menjadi keluargaku, kenapa dibuat serius sih _Hyung_, lagipula aku lega karena tak harus melawanmu lagi _Hyung_, kan aku jadi terlihat tak sopan" sahut Kyuhyun dengan tawanya di akhir.

"Aishh, Kau menarik kemarahanku seperti sungguhan, aku sebenarnya tak suka ada yang seperti ini karena kau tak memanggilku _Hyung_ seperti biasanya, itu membuatku kesal"

"Tapi aku berterima kasih padamu, karena pertengkaran itu aku lebih semangat mengikuti Kompetisi"

Tentang pertengkaran atau lebih tepatnya permusuhan, sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang mengusulkannya karena dulu _hyung_nya tak pernah ingin mengikuti kompetisi sekolah, maka dari itu Kyuhyun mengusulkan untuk membuat permainan yang hanya dimainkan oleh mereka berdua.

Menjadi musuh itulah permainannya, sangat aneh bukan? Jika dikatakan Donghae sangat tidak menyukainya tetapi karena Kyuhyun memulai permainan itu dan membuat Donghae marah sekaligus kesal, pertengkaran itu tanpa disadari berjalan dengan sendirinya.

Donghae yang awalnya tak terlalu memperdulikan kompetisi yang dilakukan sekolahnya menjadi bersemangat untuk ikut dengan alasan ingin mengalahkan adik tirinya, Kyuhyun.

Tapi, diakhir permainan mereka karena kompetisipun sudah berakhir Kyuhyun memanggil nama Donghae yang asli sebelum menjadi keluarganya, 'Lee' Donghae. Ia pikir itu akan mengesankan.

Dan setelah kompetisi selesai inilah perjanjian yang mereka buat setelah 'menjadi musuh' untuk beberapa kali…

Mentraktir orang yang menang… yang sebelumnya menyepakati untuk membersihkan rumah selama 1 minggu.

Terlalu biasa tetapi mengasyikan untuk orang yang menang.

"_Hyung_, aku ke toilet dulu" Kyuhyun pamit kekamar mandi setelah ia menyelesaikan acara makannya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk karena ia yang masih belum menyelesaikan makanannya.

Beberapa saat ketika Donghae hampir menyuapkan suapan terakhir suara Kyuhyun terdengar memanggilnya. Iapun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau yang bayar! Aku pergi" kata Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae dan berjalan keluar kearah pintu keluar.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun" teriak Donghae dan berdiri dari duduknya juga mengurungkan suapan terakhir ditangannya.

"Aku sangat menyukai teriakanmu Cho Donghae, sampai bertemu dirumah _Hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tawa renyahnya sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu keluar tersebut.

Donghae memandang kesal pada pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu dan segera mengalihkan pandangnya pada pengunjung lain yang tengah menatapnya.

Iapun membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan mengatakan maaf. Dengan cepat ia habiskan makanannya dan segera pergi menuju kasir.

"Berapa? Kursi nomor 5"

"Kursi nomor 5 sudah dibayar oleh pemuda yang baru saja keluar tadi" jawab penjaga kasir tersebut.

"_Jinjjayo_?" tanya Donghae memastikan bahwa mungkin ada yang salah.

"_Ne_…"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

***FIN***

Yuhuuuu~~~ aku bawa Fict baruuu…

Semoga pada suka ya… Ini aku buat karena aku masih belum lihat momen Kyuhae lagi alhasil aku kangen. Jadilah aku buat FF Kyuhae lagi…^^

Baiklah, the Last!

Review Juseyo~~

28052014


End file.
